


Stay With Me

by Awkward_Bookworm



Series: Rey and Ben Deserve Better [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: After exegol, Alpha Ben Solo, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bendemption, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Trost Arc, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, TROS fixed, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), ben may or may not be a virgin lol, how it should have ended, reylo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Bookworm/pseuds/Awkward_Bookworm
Summary: “I thought we should go somewhere where we can be alone… and uninterrupted,” she said quietly, looking at her feet. She felt his eyes burning into her but couldn’t seem to face them all the sudden.“Rey,” Ben said. “I don’t know if this is a good idea,” he said uneasily. She looked up and met his piercing eyes. No matter what he said now, she knew what he wanted, and she wanted it too. She had known for a long time what she desired but couldn’t allow herself to admit it.Now things were different, though. Now he wasn’t Kylo Ren, but Ben Solo. Rey raised her hand slowly, hesitating when it neared his face, and then gently stroked his cheek. “So you’ll kiss me, but nothing else?” she asked, nearly inaudible from embarrassment. Ben swallowed, his eyes fixed on her and his jaw clenched tight with self-control.[What would happen if Ben didn't die on Exegol...? *cough*smut*cough*]
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo
Series: Rey and Ben Deserve Better [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617067
Kudos: 88





	Stay With Me

His lips were warm and soft. As Rey crashed into him, Ben grasped her too, raising his mouth to meet hers and pulling her in, kissing her as if his life depended on it. There was a strange but powerful connection between them, and her entire body was electrified when he kissed her, when he held her. 

They broke apart too soon, and Ben looked at her yearningly, tenderly. Rey hadn’t known he was capable of such expressions. Then, his face broke with a smile that warmed her heart. It was the first time she had ever seen his smile, and it was beautiful. Rey returned it without thinking.

But she felt it, his weak spirit. He had used too much energy healing her. Just a little would have sufficed, but he had been generous with his life-force, perhaps terrified by her own lifeless body. Quickly, the life faded from his eyes and Ben slumped back. Rey’s face contorted in pain, still holding him.

No, no, no, this can’t happen. 

Rey pressed her palms against his heart, but she was lacking energy herself. She screamed and exerted all her strength on her mind, trying desperately to bring him back. She couldn’t do this without him. Tears began to run down her face. She needed him. 

“You can do this, Rey,” came the voice of Master Luke. Rey’s head shot up. Before her were a whole host of Force Ghosts, looking on at her struggle. 

Rey’s voice cracked. “But HOW? I’m half-dead, myself, and I need help,” she wailed.

Luke smiled, and he gestured at the Jedi who had come before, the ones who helped her defeat Palpatine. “We will help you. Are you ready?”

Rey’s eyes widened, and she nodded vigorously. Luke looked down at Ben and sighed. “He will do great things, I think.” 

Luke laid his hands on Ben’s temples and closed his eyes. The rest of the ghosts channeled their energy through Luke, and Rey placed her own hands back on Ben’s heart. She closed her heavy eyes and focused. 

Be with me. 

Be with me. 

Be with me. 

Ben gasped violently and began a coughing fit. Rey pulled back, shocked. He was alive; he was really breathing! She looked up to thank Master Luke, but they were already gone. 

“Make this choice mean something,” she heard faintly, and Rey smiled. 

“We will,” she answered. Pulling Ben up, she embraced him tightly. Ben hugged her back but was clearly confused. 

“What just happened?” he asked. “And who are you talking to?” 

Rey looked into his eyes and grinned. “I’ll tell you later, Ben Solo, but for now, we need to get off this rock,” she said. 

Ben looked around, remembering where they were. “This place is going to blow,” he muttered. 

He stood up, wobbling, and pulled Rey up with him. Together, they ran back to their ships. Rey looked at Ben and grabbed his arms. 

“You need to follow me, okay? Don’t try anything stupid, you hear?”

“Are we going to the Rebel base?” he asked skeptically. 

Rey smirked, “No, you fool. Let’s worry about them later.”

She jumped into her ship and Ben followed her out of the system. She lead him to Tatooine, of all places. Rey jumped out of her ship and grabbed him, pulling him towards an old homestead. Once inside, Ben looked around. 

“Why here?” he asked, his voice choked. Rey hesitated, nervous. 

“I thought we should go somewhere where we can be alone… and uninterrupted,” she said quietly, looking at her feet. She felt his eyes burning into her but couldn’t seem to face them all the sudden. 

“Rey,” Ben said. “I don’t know if this is a good idea,” he said uneasily. She looked up and met his piercing eyes. No matter what he said now, she knew what he wanted, and she wanted it too. She had known for a long time what she desired but couldn’t allow herself to admit it. 

Now things were different, though. Now he wasn’t Kylo Ren, but Ben Solo. Rey raised her hand slowly, hesitating when it neared his face, and then gently stroked his cheek. “So you’ll kiss me, but nothing else?” she asked, nearly inaudible from embarrassment. Ben swallowed, his eyes fixed on her and his jaw clenched tight with self-control. 

He took her hand away from his face and held it to his heart. “Is it okay for me to do anything else?” he asked. “Aren’t I already coveting too much?” His expression was conflicted, and inside she knew he was raging with a guilty conscience. “I don’t deserve you, and you can do so much better,” he said. 

“No,” Rey said forcefully. “I want you, only you.”

Ben took a few deep, steading breaths, still holding her hand, and Rey moved closer to him. 

“Please, Ben,” she whispered now. “I love you.”

His eyes widened in shock and she felt his heartbeat double. Before she knew what was happening, he dropped her hand and grabbed her face, pulling her into a rough kiss. This time was different from the last. He was desperate and needy as he pulled her in, murmuring her name as he kissed her. He grew tired of the height difference quickly, though, and swept her off her feet. 

Rey squealed and grabbed on to him tightly so as not to fall. He carried her through the house and pushed her onto the first bed he found. Rey’s breaths were shallow as he began undressing, first removing his shirt and revealing his well-toned chest and abs. She reached forward and fumbled with his belt, finally unbuckling it and yanking off his pants. 

He stood between her legs, towering over her, and found the hem of her shirt. She expected him to wrench it off roughly as he had with his own clothing, but he was oddly delicate when touching her. He knelt down and met her eyes, pulling her shirt off slowly and reveling in her flushed cheeks and nervous eyes. His hands found her waist as his eyes trailed down to her lips. 

He was taking it so slow that Rey found herself becoming impatient. “Ben…” she begged. His eyes shot back up to hers. He still seemed unused to her calling him by his birth name. She took the opportunity of his surprise to kiss him. Ben groaned and returned the kiss, speeding up again. He pulled off her pants and pushed her back on the bed, so she was laying down. 

Climbing over her, Ben’s hands trailed down her body, causing her to shiver wherever he touched. Her skin was sensitive and boiling under him. He delicately removed her chest wrappings and stared at her nearly naked body. 

Rey squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. “I know it’s not much,” she murmured. Ben looked up sharply. “No,” he said, his voice surprisingly husky. “You’re beautiful.” 

Rey’s brows shot up. “More beautiful than anyone else,” he added more quietly. Normally she wouldn’t have believed someone who said that to her, but she could see in his eyes that he really meant it sincerely. Her heart nearly burst. 

He kissed her again, slowly, and squeezed her breast with one of his large hands. Rey moaned, and between her legs, she felt a hot, tight ball of desire forming. She could feel the heat from his body as he nipped and sucked on her lower lip. She opened her mouth, and Ben didn’t waste any time. He pushed his tongue inside, and she could feel his hips pressing against her own. 

There was a hard bulge pressing against her groin that made her whole-body ache. And his hands… well, they were everywhere, exploring all of her. Trying to give her a damn heart attack. Rey moaned into the kiss and tangled her hands in his hair. Ben sighed, their lips momentarily breaking apart, and Rey decided to be bold. She rocked her hips against him, and he groaned loudly. 

She felt her cheeks flush from his reaction, and abruptly became aware of how much power she had over him. His eyes were on fire, and he buried his face in her neck, devouring her. Rey gasped as he began licking and sucking on her neck. Her back arched and she felt one of his hands making its way down to her hips and tugging on her underwear. 

His other hand pulled at her thighs, and Rey obliged, wrapping them around his hips, rubbing against his bulge. Ben gasped and bit her shoulder. 

“Aah! Ben,” she yelped. “Did you just—?”

He silenced her with his mouth and then began trailing his lips down her jaw to her chest. He sucked on her breast, hard, causing Rey to kick and whine in pleasure, her head tilting back. Ben seemed to forget about her underwear and began focusing his attack on her chest, enjoying all the moans he could extract from her. She gripped his hair tightly as he teased her. 

When he finally stopped to look at her face, Rey was panting, and her cheeks and ears were bright red. The smile he gave her then was not helping, and it was not nearly as innocent and pure as the one from Exegol either. Rey couldn’t decide which one she liked better at the moment, because he sat up between her legs and started dragging off her underwear seductively. 

Rey nearly stopped breathing when his eyes drifted below her waist, expression thick with want. He licked his lips and dropped her underwear on the floor. Then he slid his hands up the inside of her thighs, spreading her legs. “You’re already so wet,” he muttered appreciatively. 

Rey sputtered, mortified, and Ben hooked his hands under her knees, forcing them to bend. “Don’t worry,” he whispered into her ear. “I’ll go slow.” Since when had he become such a playboy, Rey thought vaguely as he nipped and sucked on her ear now, causing her to whine in pleasure. He reached over her head and found an extra pillow. Rey sat up with him, confused. 

“What—?”

He pressed a finger over her lips and leaned forward, placing the pillow under her, where her hips met her back. 

“Just trust me,” he defended. “It’ll feel better.” Rey narrowed her eyes. 

“And how do you know?” she pressed. Rey had never been with anyone else before and it had honestly never occurred to her to wonder about Ben’s… history. 

His cheeks flushed, but instead of answering, he guided her onto her back again, her hips now pushed up at an angle. Then he faltered before lowering his own underwear and discarding it, finally revealing himself to her. Rey stared at him and felt her mouth run dry. 

When her eyes locked with his, she saw uncertainty. Rey smiled, wishing to give him confidence, and ran her fingers lightly down his chest, waist, and hips, lingering near his erection. Ben leaned forward, over her, and Rey grasped him tightly, making him whimper. 

She stroked him once or twice before he winced and took her hand, shaking his head. “It needs to be… wet,” he explained awkwardly. Rey’s face burned, and she licked her hand a few times before grasping his length again. This time his eyes closed in satisfaction as she ran her hand up and down his shaft. 

Ben’s mouth parted and his brows knit together as she squeezed and rubbed him, applying more speed and pressure as she went. “Oh, Reyyy…” he stammered, his voice weak and breathy. His fists clenched the bedsheets, and Rey quivered listening to his moans as she pleasured him. 

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and pinned it by her head, eyes fierce. “Wait,” he demanded. 

“You didn’t like it?” she asked shyly. Ben laughed, actually laughed, and grabbed her other wrist, holding it down on the other side of her head. 

“I liked it, a lot,” he answered. “But this is our first time,” he explained. Rey blushed at the implication of future entanglements. She hadn’t even managed to think that far ahead yet. “So let me make you feel good too,” he said roguishly. 

Rey stuttered, but Ben ignored her embarrassment and kissed her again. He positioned himself before her and raised his brows, asking a question. Rey nodded, more than ready, and he took a deep breath. 

Then he pushed into her, and Rey’s whole world expanded with his entry. Her head fell back, and she moaned in bliss. He moved slowly, in case he might hurt her, but filled her to the brim with his entire length. When he was sure that she felt nothing but pleasure, he began to grind his hips and Rey whimpered. Her fists tightened, but he held her arms down possessively. 

Ben groaned and let his head fall over his chest as he worked. “Y—You have… no idea… how long I’ve waited,” he stammered, “how long I’ve waited… to do this…uunghh….” The pillow steadied her back, cushioning the pressure on her hips, and the angle allowed him to hit that bundle of aching nerves that had been driving Rey crazy since he first touched her. Ben buried his face in her chest, and then her neck, moaning her name as he thrust his hips over and over. 

“Oohh, Ben, F—faster,” she begged. He didn’t need to be told twice and immediately picked up the pace, pumping into her faster, then harder. It was sweet agony, their frantic dance, and he shoved her arms over her head as he increased the tempo. Rey was losing the ability to think straight as he worked her to her breaking point. 

The pressure between her legs was immense, and she knew soon, something would have to break. He was just so... big. Honestly, everything about this man was big. Rey tugged her arms, begging for some control, and Ben granted it, letting go of her wrists and grabbing the sheets instead. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him close, before scraping them down his immense back. He moaned. 

Ben was relentless, if anything, thrusting harder as they came closer to the climax, and Rey pulled his face to hers. He opened his eyes and gazed at her incredulously. She saw in his mind that he thought her to be the most beautiful woman he’d ever known. Rey gasped at his sudden stream of emotions, their minds connecting at such an intimate moment. 

“R—Rey,” he gasped. His hands found her hips and he held them firmly as he delivered the last few pumps. Something in her exploded and she saw stars. A pleasure like nothing before enveloped her and she felt like she was soaring through space. She barely noticed Ben’s own release, causing a deep groan to erupt from him as his hips buckled against her body involuntarily. 

He crumpled next to her and they both shivered with adrenaline and gratification. After an eternity of bliss, Ben rolled onto his side and gazed at Rey. She rolled to meet him, and he brushed some hair out of her face. 

“Rey,” he said slowly. “I have a confession to make as well.” 

He looked nervous, so Rey scooted closer to him and nuzzled his nose, blushing. “You can tell me anything,” she said reassuringly. 

He nodded and placed a hand on her hip affectionately. “I—uhmm… I… love you, too,” he stuttered. Rey’s eyes widened. He was still thinking about that? Their activities until now had completely taken her mind off of that confession. 

Rey laughed and Ben caught his breath. “Oh, no, no, I’m not laughing at you,” she huffed. “I’m laughing because… gosh Ben, I was kind of… distracted! But you were worried about that this whole time?”

Ben pulled back and Rey’s heart sank. She was too awkward for these types of conversations. She didn’t let him pull back far, and instead slid on top of him, cupping his face in her hands. 

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, Ben. Can we do that again? Please?”

Ben sulked, and Rey kissed him urgently. He didn’t respond right away, but he couldn’t fight his body for long. He returned the kiss with vigor, and Rey sighed when they pulled apart. She didn’t think she’d ever get tired of kissing him. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m an idiot. Please, Ben. I love you too.”

Ben closed his eyes and nodded. 

“Bennn,” she whined, slapping his arm lightly. He grabbed her and flipped her on her back. Rey yelped, and Ben leaned over her, a small smile on his face. 

“Are you still mad?” she asked nervously. She was pretty sure what he was feeling now was far from anger, judging from the way he was eyeing her. 

Ben shook his head, eyes drifting down. “Not mad,” he muttered, and Rey blushed. 

“Good,” she said. “Now aren’t you glad I brought you here, and not to the Resistance?” she flirted. Ben looked up and smiled.

“I’m sorry I ever doubted,” he chuckled. 

Rey ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly. “Hey, Ben?”

“Hm?”

“You love me, right?” she asked apprehensively. His eyes were sharp. 

“Completely and utterly,” he admitted. Rey swallowed tightly. 

“Then, do you want to… be… together? From now on…?”

Ben sat up against the headboard and Rey followed suit. He was grinning and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. “Are you proposing to me right now, Rey?”

Rey blanched. “What? I—uhh… Maybe,” she sputtered. Ben laughed lightly and took his time kissing her. Then he leaned into the crook of her neck and kissed her there too. 

“The answer is yes,” he whispered into her ear, and Rey shivered. “Let’s do it all, together.”


End file.
